warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkrose ShadowClan
WIP! BELONGS TO PEAK! DO NOT STEAL, EDIT, OR COPY! DO NOT USE UNLESS I GIVE YOU PERMISSION! THANK YOU! Appearance Darkrose is what you would expect of a ShadowClan warrior appearance-wise. She has a sleek black coat that ripples when she runs and shimmers when she's wet. Her eyes are a dark purple; an very uncommon color in any cat. It often earns her looks of uncertainty, suspicion, and sometimes fear. Her body build is light-framed and sleek. She can sprint across the ground without much sound, her tail making only the tiniest breeze and paws making the tiniest thumps. Darkrose's right shoulder has a group of short clawmark scars from a battle in her early days as a warrior. Abilities Darkrose is a skilled fighter. She is very quick and agile, landing many blows on her enemies. Her lithe body combined with her dark black pelt makes her formidable at night. Dark is a very fast runner, and doesn't make much sound when she runs. She can sort of see in the dark, mostly just make out vague shapes, and can camouflage in the shadows due to her coat. Her fur repels water well, which is a mystery why it does, but she is not a very skilled swimmer. She almost drowned when she was kit, and is very afraid of quickly-moving water. Personality Darkrose is a silent but fierce warrior of ShadowClan. Her quietness seems to portray a cold and unforgiving warrior, but she is really a lonely soul in the wide world. Dark is very kind and forgiving, putting her absolute trust and love in her friends and family. She enjoys snuggling close to her family, and would do anything to protect them. When she and her family are threatened, Darkrose turns into a very menacing and vigilant warrior. In the beginning of a fight, she will attempt to negotiate peace, but when someone hits a nerve or lights her temper, she will become dangerous and violent. But in the long run, Darkrose is only quiet because she is alone, and sad because of it. All she wants is to be accepted and loved by her family, friends, and clanmates. History Darkrose was born to an average warrior family with only one sibling. Her parents were, in her opinion, the very best parents anyone could want. They treated her and her brother as proper parents would. They all loved each other equally and remained a tight-knit family. She and her brother were paired together under one mentor and were inseparable. Until one day WindClan attacked the outer marshes of ShadowClan territory. Her parents went off to fight the forces of WindClan, and only one came back. Her father was immediately sent to the medicine cat den, and her mother dissolved into fear and grief. Being the oldest, Shadeslash took over as the leader of their family. Without the support of her mother and the overwhelming sadness of her injured father, Darkrose sank into a shell of herself, becoming cold and quiet to outsiders and anyone besides her family. A few weeks after the battle, her father eventually died in his sleep of his injuries. Her mother was driven mad by grief and the Clan leader, Ashenstar, allowed Poolshade to go into the Elder Den early. With everything piling on, Darkrose retreated further into her shell, becoming colder, distant, and harder to reach. She swore that she would not let her brother die, and trained herself harder and harder. She soon became one of the best warriors in the Clan but refused the position of deputy. Darkrose soon began to trust another one of the Clan warriors, a tom named Coalclaw. Even Shadeslash trusted the tom, and his instincts were never wrong. Coalclaw soon became a vital part of her life, filling the empty space that had been gone since her father's death and mother's grief. Darkrose had kits with him; five wonderful kittens named Lilykit, Duskkit, Rabbitkit, Blackkit, and Nightkit. Furthermore, her brother's mate was expecting kittens, and Darkrose's life was taking a bright turn. Today, her kits are newly-appointed warriors, and Shadeslash has three new apprenticed kits; Daffodilpaw, Emeraldpaw, and Winterpaw. Coalclaw is also still around, and he and Darkrose have been happy. She is still a strong and silent warrior that scares most cats, but to her family, she's perfect. All in all, through tragedy and hardship, came love and appreciation for this lost warrior. Relationships Mother: Father: Shadeslash: Wouldn't give him up for the world. Her brother was always the stabilizing force in her life when her parents were gone and her rock when things were too hard to bear. Darkrose doesn't know what she would have done if she lost him. Coalclaw: Kits: Trivia * Her name was inspired by a personality quiz answer Gallery Red Rose Water Droplets.jpg|A rose Raven In Snowstorm.jpg|Theme Animal Black Cat Luck.jpg|Her mother Grey Cat.jpg|Her father GreyTabby.jpg|Her brother Category:She-Cats Category:Warriors Category:ShadowClan Cats Category:Characters